gods eye's and the devil's sword
by reading of emotions
Summary: after being denied training by Kakashi for the two months before the chunin exams Naruto leaves the village to train and comes back with eye's that angles admire and a sword that demons fear
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated my other stories I have been having writers block on their story lines but this just came to me so tell me what you think**

'Thought'

"Talking"

'**Kyuubi' "Kyuubi"**

**This story will start two months before the chunin exams so just move the graduation and the wave mission forward a bit so that everything will sink up and Ino was nicer to him and he met Tenten during the academy any ways on with the story**

**000000000000000000000000000 with team seven at training ground 13 000000000000000000000000**

"Hello everyone how are you feeling after the last mission" Kakashi asked team seven Naruto smiled brightly and yelled "Great Kakashi-sensei" all of a sudden Sakura hits Naruto over the head causing him to hit the ground hard "shut it Naruto no one wants' to hear you yelling" she said with a growing tick mark on her forehead while Sasuke who has been leaning against a tree in the corner _Hn's_ in agreement "but Sakura-Chan" Naruto wines "that's enough Naruto and stop your complaining" Kakashi says Naruto looks like he is going to reply but sees that Sakura has her fist ready so stays quiet

Kakashi looks at all of them "ok now that that is settled on to more pressing matters the chunin exams are in two months and I have asked that you guys participate now all you need to do is sign these" at this Kakashi pulls out three slips of paper "and you will be able to enter" he finishes with a eye smile

Naruto of course signs it right away followed closely by Sasuke then last but not least a hesitant Sakura. They all hand the permission slips to Kakashi he smiles again and says "well now that you are going to be entering the chunin exams I need to go turn these in" and with a poof of smoke he was gone

After Kakashi was gone they all got up to leave Sakura went over to Sasuke and asked him for a date but he said no Naruto seeing his chance walks over to Sakura "hey Sakura do you want to g" that's as far as he got before Sakura smashed his head into the dirt "there is no way I would ever go out with a loser like you besides the only one I could ever like is Sasuke-kun so stop asking me!" she yelled after that she walked away to go after Sasuke again

Meanwhile Naruto after getting up make his way home with what most people would say was a heart broken look on his face. After he made it home he walked in and shut the door not bothering to lock it he went in to his room and laid down on his bead and started thinking to himself '_I guess there is no way she will ever like me (sigh) I guess I should just go to sleep and think about all of this tomorrow' _and those were his last thoughts before he fell asleep

** next day with Naruto walking to Kakashi's house 000000000**

Naruto was humming happily thinking about all the training he could get from Kakashi as he got to the door he knocked. There was a shuffling going on inside for a minute before the door finally opened to show Kakashi in his usual attire he looked up from his book and after seeing who it was closed his book so he could talk "o hey Naruto what are you doing here?" he asked Naruto smiled at Kakashi "well I was wondering if you could train me for the chunin exams I mean all I know are the academy techniques, tree climbing and shadow clone jutsu" he said "sorry Naruto but I have to train Sasuke for the chunin exams" Naruto looked depressed then angry "so you have the time to train the Uchiha but you can't even spare a scroll for me" he spat out "Naruto I have t" "no I don't need your pathetic excuses you can go ahead and train you precious Uchiha i will find my own way to get stronger" he then stormed off before Kakashi could say anymore.

After a while of walking in a random direction he stopped and realized that he was at the bottom of the Hokage monument so he walked up the steps and sat at his usual spot which was on the top of the Fourth's head '_I can't believe that I still get no training it's just like in the academy'_ he sighed he pulled his knees to his chest and set his head on them '_I wish I could just find a way to get stronger'_ he closed his eyes for a second then opened them and all of a sudden he was standing in a sewer _'how the hell did I get in a sewer last thing I remember I was' _ before he could finish that thought he saw a glowing red light coming from right around the corner so he decided to find out what it was.

As he turned the corner there was another long hallway but from what he could tell the red light was coming from the room up ahead so he started walking faster but as he reached around the half way point he found a normal sized door but that was the only thing normal about it. The door was gold with black chains holding it closed in an X formation on the door and there was a silver lock in the center of the X on it if you looked closely enough you could see a symbol it was a gold triangle with three black tomoe (sp?) one on each point and a vertical golden eye in the center with a black pupil. After examining it for a few moments he decided to keep moving to the end of the hall figuring that he could not break the lock.

As he reached the end of the hallway and entered the room a bright light filled his vision it took him a minute for his eyes to adjust to the light. After he could see again he decided to take a look around right after he started his eyes grew wide at the sight before him right in front of him was what looked like massive cage bars that went all of the way to the ceiling on the center of the bars was a large piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it. As he walked closer to the bars he froze mid step when he saw a pair of large red eyes that were staring straight at him he gulped when a booming voice washed over the area **"so my jailer finally decides to come and visit me" **the monstrous creature said stepping in to the light so that Naruto could see him and after getting a good look at what was in the cage and what he saw shocked him but a part of him wasn't surprised because behind the bars was the Kyuubi no kitsune the strongest of the tailed beasts "after the initial shock Naruto calmed down and his face changed to that of no emotions "what do you want fox" he said with venom in his voice. Now the Kyuubi was expecting a reaction like this **"well I feel no need to introduce myself but I think I should explain about the night of my attack because if I don't then we won't get anything done**" "fine explain then" **"ok now you see it was not my will to attack Konoha" **before he could continue he was cut off by Naruto "what do you mean not your will" he asked but with slight confusion shown on his face **"I was put under a genjutsu while I was sleeping in my den the last thing I remember is the smell of snakes and a single red eye" **Naruto got a look of realization on his face "so it really wasn't your fault" Naruto said in a sad tone "yes but on to the reason I called you here" he looked at Naruto as if asking if he was ready to which he nodded to **"the reason I called you here is because of two things one is that through your mind I saw that your sensei would not train you for the chunin exams so I thought I would take you out of the village and give you the knowledge on how to train properly along with other thing I have come to know throughout my long life" **Kyuubi said and waited to see if Naruto would agree he got his answer when Naruto nodded enthusiastically

Kyuubi grinned at that then Naruto got a question mark above his head "wait what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?" he asked this Is where Kyuubi grin grew even bigger **"did you happen to walk past a chained golden door on your way here?" **the Kyuubi asked Naruto thought for a bit then nodded "ya it was locked with a silver lock and had a weird symbol on it this made Kyuubi smile **"well it would appear that the gods have taken an interest in you because the last time I saw a door like that was when I was sealed in to the Recudo-sennin and it turned out that it showed that the three gods kami, yami and shinigami came together and gave him a bloodline and that was the rinnegan and apparently they think you are worthy to get a new and more powerful bloodline and from the power I've been feeling from that door it's even more powerful than the rinnegan" **Naruto was staring in awe at what the Kyuubi had just told him "wait so if I'm supposed to have some awesome bloodline then why haven't I been able to use it yet?" Naruto asked **"well from what I know of when the Recudo-sennin activated the rinnegan you have to meditate and find a part of you that is holding you back but only you can figure that part out but for right now you should go to the Hokage's office and see if you can leave the village for two months" **"ok ill go there now" and with that Naruto left his mindscape

top of the fourth Hokage's head 000000000000000000000000000

(Knock knock) "Come in" said a powerful voice but if you listened closely you could hear that it was extremely tiered. Naruto walked in to the office and sat down in front of the Hokage "o Naruto what is it that brings you to my office today?" he questioned "well I was wondering if I could go out of the village for training for the next two months so that I can be prepared for the chunin exams" Naruto said "but what about Kakashi shouldn't he be training you" at this Naruto gained an angry look "no he said that he was going to train Sasuke the whole two months" he said the Hokage just looked angry at that then he sighed "well I don't think I can just let a gennin go running around the elemental countries" he said Naruto looked down then had a idea that was sure to work "would you let me go if I tell you the secret to finishing paperwork fast" Naruto asked causing the Hokage to look at him wide eyed "I'll do anything just please tell me" he said crying anime tears "ok the secret to paperwork is" Naruto said as they both leaned in closer "shadow clones" he whispered to the Hokage who then proceeded to pull out the traveling papers and signing them then handed them to Naruto as he started to hit his head on the desk.

After leaving the tower Naruto headed straight home so that he could get packed. After getting home and starting to pack he was pulled into his mindscape.

in mindscape with Naruto 

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself looking at the cage of the Kyuubi "hey Kyuubi did you want something after he said that it was quiet for a few moments till a gruff voice spoke **"yes do not pack anything except for money and the clothes you have on you will buy a new outfit once we get to the nearest town because if you are going to get stronger then you need clothes that won't say "kill me I'm here" so just get your money and lets go"** after he finished talking Naruto was thrown out of his mind

0000000000000000 Naruto's room with Naruto 

Naruto stood up from where he had fallen after entering his mind so he dropped the clothing he was holding and walked over to a loose floorboard next to his bed he pulled it up and pulled out a two small pouches the same size as gamma-Chan and both full to the brim with money he had been saving and put both into his pockets. After replacing the floorboard he walked out the door locking it on the way out and made his way to the village gate.

00000000000000000000000 with Naruto at the gate 

As Naruto walked towards the gate he was thinking of what his bloodline might be maybe then out of no ware a voice started talking in his head surprising him but he knew who it was. 'What do you want Kyuubi and how are you contacting me?' he thought to Kyuubi **"I've been able to contact you like this since you first came to your mindscape" **the Kyuubi was cut off by Naruto 'so you mean to tell me that instead of making me fall on the floor you could have just done this' he asked **"well ya but even I get lonely I mean you try and stay sane while stuck in a boy for thirteen years"** Naruto just sighed knowing he was right 'anyways what else did you want to talk about?' Naruto asked **"o ya after you get out of here I want you to head to the north of here until you reach the land of waves and take a boat from there to a place called Uzu no kunai it was destroyed during the second shinobi war so no one will be there to interrupt your training now pay attention your at the checkout station"** Naruto pulled out of his thoughts to see that he was in front of the gate he pulled out his papers and handed them to the guards who looked them over then handed them back with an "ok" and he was off. He walked through the gate and on an adventure that would leave him stronger than anyone could ever think.

**Well guys tell me what you think I know not very much happened this chapter but I'm going to add in some action next chapter and it will be after a one month time skip. Ps If you want to check out Naruto's sword then go to my profile and type in the url.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's been a while since I last updated but now I'm back and I thank the people who reviewed so I could get a better hold on what I am going to do with my story and I have decided to stick with the clothes from the picture that I showed with the URL on my profile and the sword on the left side of the picture is the 'sealed state' of the sword and the sword on the right side of the picture is the true form of the sword anyways quick summery. Kyuubi is on Naruto's side Naruto is off to Wave then to Uzu no kunai to train for two months before the chunin exams. Now to get on with the show!**

_00000000000000000000000 Naruto just outside of Wave _

He had made it to the bridge that Tazuna had built but he was currently looking up at the sign above the bridge it read "The great Naruto bridge" he smiled it hadn't even been that long ago that they had all but lost hope but now they were honoring him by naming the bridge after him. He started walking as he talked to the Kyuubi about how they were going to get to Uzu no kunai because it wasn't called the land of whirlpools for nothing it was said that only the clan that ran the hidden village that use to be there was the only ones to be able to get through unscathed and another interesting fact that he recently learned that the clan was the Uzumaki in other words his family.

He hoped that there would at least be something left of the clan's scrolls or at least a family artifact to remember them by. He especially hoped that there would be a couple jutsu or sealing scrolls that his clan had made since they were masters at sealing techniques.

But right now he needed to find a hotel that he could stay in till morning when he could search for someone to either loan him a boat or to take him across themselves.

He smiled as he walked through the empty streets of Wave looking at how much better everything looked. From what he could see all of the stores were fixed up so he guessed that thanks to the bridge there was a lot more business coming through here so he was happy for all of the people of Wave.

After walking for a while he saw what looked like a hotel so he decided to try their first. He walked through the door and saw what he knew to be the lobby and in the front was the counter with a woman sitting behind it reading a book upon closer inspection he found it to be a certain orange book that he knew his perverted sensei to read. He walked up to the front desk and when she didn't look up he let out a slight cough surprising her.

She jumped out of the chair in shock and tried to hide the book by shoving it under the desk. He smiled at the action. She smiled and said "sorry about that now what can I help you with?" "O I just wanted a room for the night" he said. "Ok I just need you to sign here and the room will cost 20 yen" (_not sure about currency). _He nodded and set the money on the counter and took the sign in sheet signing in. she thanked him and gave him the room key telling him room 24. He nodded and took the key leaving down the hallway. She looked down at the sign in sheet and read "Naruto Uzumaki" she remembered where she had heard that name from the bridge she would so need to tell her friends that she got to meet the hero of Wave.

_0000000000000000000000 next morning with Naruto _

Naruto got up early in the morning so he could start looking for a boat to take him to Uzu. He decided to go to Tazuna's house since he knew that he was the only person he really knew here along with Inari and Tsunami.

As he reached Tazuna's house he knocked on the door and stepped back to wait for the door to open. He was so excited to see them again and boy would they be surprised to see him. Just then a clicking sound was heard from the other side of the door showing that it was being unlocked. The door opened to show a smiling Tsunami but that smile turned to a look of surprise at seeing Naruto standing there but that ended when she ran forward before he could even notice and brought him into a tight hug. "Naruto it's great to see you again but what are you doing here?" she asked he just smiled "Well Kakashi-sensei decided to enter our team into the chunin exams this year and their only in about two months so I thought I would take the time to train and after finding out some stuff about my family a little while ago I decided to visit my clans home land of Uzu no kunai" he replied Tsunami was shocked she had heard about the legendary Uzumaki clan of Uzu no kunai and their amazing abilities with seals before they died out and was even more shocked to learn that Naruto was the last of that clan or at least from what she knows.

"That's great Naruto I'm happy you stopped by but my dad left for Kiri a couple of days ago to open up trade with them and he took Inari with him" she said with a sad smile "that's ok I came by to see you guys but I also was going to see if the old drunk knew of anyone that could take me to Uzu since I don't know any of the people with boats around here" he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"O if it's a boat you need I would try Cetro he is a middle aged man that owns a boat he lives down by the docks" "thanks for the info Tsunami ill check him out I guess if it works out I'll see you later" he said as he left for the docks.

Naruto made it to the docks in a couple minutes and started looking around till he saw a man standing over next to a medium sized fishing boat he decided to see if the man knew anything about Cetro. "Hey there" he said to the man who then turned around "O hello there lady what can I help you with" he questioned "I was wondering if you knew anyone by the name of Cetro?" "Yes I know him may I ask who is asking and what be the reason?" "ah yes my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was going to ask him if he could take my somewhere with his boat" this made the man smile "well Mr. Hero of Wave I'd be glad to help allow me to introduce myself my name is Cetro and this boat behind me is mine now where is it that I can take you young man?" he asked Naruto "I was hoping that you could take me to Uzu no kunai" the man had a thoughtful look on his face "well I could get you close to it but because of the whirlpools I couldn't drop you off at shore" "it's ok I can make my own way if you can get me close enough" he said smiling and silently thanking Kyuubi for teaching him water walking on the way to Wave "well then me and my boat are ready to leave whenever you are" " well I have everything I need so let's go"

And so the two were off to Uzu and for Naruto unknowingly closer to obtaining the ability to protect or destroy the world.

_0000000000000000000000000 two hours later with Naruto on the boat 00000000000000000000000000_

"Hey this is as far as I can go the island is straight ahead and be careful of the whirlpools" said the boat Capitan. Naruto smiled and nodded "I'll be off then" "hey wait how you are going to get back?" the man asked "I'll think of something so see you later and thanks for the ride" and with that Naruto jumped off the boat and started running on the water towards Uzu.

_000000000000000000000000 with Naruto running on the water _

He had been running for about 5 minutes and now an island was coming into view through the mist so he started running faster until a whirlpool appeared right in front of him and he fell in being sucked under water as he was sucked to the bottom of it he saw what appeared to be al long dark figure that looked so long that it was about as tall as the Hokage tower if you put it vertical it had bright yellow eyes that glowed in the darkness of the deep waters and had a slit pupil that was all he was able to make out.

'_Is this how it's going to end at the bottom of the ocean_' he saw a swirling tube of red water right above him the red water soon stopped and showed a sword but it was a truly amazing sword it had a large grey handle and guard but that is where the normal ended connected to them were what seemed to be a combination of different sword combined into one the outer most layer were two short red swords that looked like they were two half's of one sword the second layer were what seemed to be two duel wielded swords with jagged edges that looked like one hit would break anything it touched but the strongest looking piece of the sword was the center piece it was like Zabuza's sword but it radiated so much power it was unbelievable to wrap the look together were two clothes wrapped around it one at the handle and the other between the center of the blade and the top on both were what looked to be writing of some kind of language that he had never seen before.

If one was to look away from the sword that seemed to make the earth its self shake in fear and look at the creature that was in the water they would see its eyes turn wide from the sight of the sword then back away some but still close enough to watch what was going to happen.

For some reason Naruto felt the need to hold the sword and reached out and grabbed it with his right hand then everything around Naruto froze in time Naruto looked around but couldn't move afraid of what happened all of a sudden a figure appeared in front of him so he looked over and found himself staring into the blood red eyes of a silver wolf only after a second look did he see that it had ten tails waving calmly behind it "**I have been looking for someone like you for over a thousand years and finally you have come to me the one that shall protect or destroy the world but relax for now child I will take care of this mess so for now you must sleep"**

And with that Naruto fell unconscious.

**Man it feels good to finally post again and sorry about all of the nonsense during this chapter I just needed a filler but I will be updating this story more frequently o and reviews are more than welcome so next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again guys like I said before I hope to update more frequently so let's start with this chapter**

_000000000000000000000000000 with Naruto in a unknown cave _

'_what happened' _thought Naruto as he stood up or at least tried until his head felt like Sakura had hit it with all of her strength '_why does my head feel like it was holding the Hokage mountain up'. _

The aching finally stopped and his eyes adjusted to the darkness of what he found now to be a damp cave from what he could see which was very little it was a large cave that probably had water running around it from all the water he could smell and the dripping of it on the rocks. As he tried to stand up again a little more carefully this time he started to walk forward to try and find a little light from an opening. That was until he tripped over something but it didn't feel like a rock he looked down and through the darkness he saw a large object that was separate from the rock floor. Curious he picked it up and used his hands to feel over the object and found that the top part was covered in some sort or cloth and from what he could tell the bottom was a handle of some kind.

He found the end of the cloth and started to unravel it when he was done the cloth plopped down on the floor and he use his right hand to touch the half of the object that is now uncovered and found it to be a blade and connecting the blade to the handle were six metal bars in a hand fan like shape with two curved metal strips one going along the top of the metal bars and one in the middle from what he could make out in the darkness it looked like a small version of that girl Temari's battle fan but smaller and without that paper material all in all it felt like an amazing weapon and he was curious what it was doing here of all places.

Then he remembered everything that happened with the whirlpool that sucked him in along with the creature that he saw in the water then it hit him he remembered a sword coming from nowhere and the power it radiated but this felt like a smaller version of the middle of the sword he saw and then there was that silver wolf with ten tails that appeared out of nowhere before then he realized that he hadn't heard a word from Kyuubi since he woke up so he decided to check out if everything was ok and started meditating

_ in Naruto's mindscape _

He opened his eyes and found himself a few feet away from the giant bars that held the Kyuubi he then heard voices to the left of him so he stood up and looked over to his left and found a large man with spiky silver hair he was wearing a silver kimono with light blue markings on it and he also noticed ten flowing silver tails behind the man on the other side of the bars was a man of that looked like the man in silver except he had flowing red hair that went down to between his shoulder blades a red kimono with black markings and instead of ten silver tails he had nine red with black tip tails.

Now he was a little surprised that there were two men inside of his head he had a guess who the one with the red hair and nine tails was but he had no clue who the other one was so he decided to walk over there and talk to them. When he got ten feet away they both looked at him and stopped talking and the red one smiled at him "ah so you finally woke up kit but now that you're here I can finally introduce you to …..

**Hey guys sorry about the short chapter and not updating for so long I was having some life problems but I will be updating the next chapter soon o and please check out my new story and tell me what you think of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry about not updating any of my stories in a while so I've decided to let you guys choose which story I should start back up first and second and so on all you need to do is go to my profile page and pick which two you want to be updated first thanks for your time and reviews. ****Reading of Emotions **


End file.
